<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Dumbass(es) by Pastelglitchesxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128003">Team Dumbass(es)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx'>Pastelglitchesxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthropology, Arrowverse Polycule, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies mostly, Everyone is Queer in some way i mean, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Sexual References, Texting, everyone is poly, groupchat fic, mogai, polycule, third chapter is literally everyone/everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallybest added Nora West-Allen to the chat</p><p>Nora West-Allen : wh</p><p>Applejax : we should like do bios or something</p><p>Abercrombie : Sounds stupid but okay</p><p>Lovebird : of course its stupid babe its jax</p><p>Or, the one where a lot of characters have respective groupchats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone (third chapter only), Frankie Kane/Wally West, Killer Frost/Livewire/Silver Banshee, Killer Frost/Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis, Roy Harper/Thea Queen/Sin, Sin/Frankie Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Team Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, so I know I used to crackship Magenta with someone else, I'm pretty sure it was another early seasons one-off villain-of-the-week boy in her age range, but I cannot for the fucking life of me remember his name. I've wracked my entire tumblr for it and scoped through the guest characters from The Flash but I haven't found anything that rung a bell?? So if I do hopefully fucking remember his name in the future then he'll be added to this, too<br/>Anyways I'm reading a fucking awesome groupchat au series by the lovely Pettigrace and what can I say I've been inspired but I'm also thorsty to add to my Polyam AU, so, ya get this</p><p>Magnetia; Frankie<br/>Lovebird; Sin<br/>Abercrombie; Roy<br/>The Queen; Thea<br/>Wallybest; Wally<br/>Applejax; Jax</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Magnetia</b> changed chat name to <strong>Team B</strong><b>aby</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> what the</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> uhh frankie</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Cause we’re baby!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> I’m never getting rid of the whole Kid Flash thing am I</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> it’s your name isn’t it</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> Sweet burn roy</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> youd know about that fireboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>SIN</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Stop calling me that why do you do this</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>wouldnt you like to know fireboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Sin I love you</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> Why are most of the people in this just in love with Sin</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Are you implying that’s now how it should be?</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> I love you as much as them Wally!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> ofc ily too baby</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> Aw our joyfriend’s girlfriend’s boyfriend is so cute</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> Right</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> I don’t like any of you</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> JEFFERSON JACKSON</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b> :(</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Well fuck you, too</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> i agree with Thea</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> yeah i think you should uhh</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>suck our dicks</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b> OH suck <em> Magentas </em>dick</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> nonononononnonononononononononno</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>are you saying Magenta wouldnt fuck him up</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> I mean,,</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> fuck I’M SORRY</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> You’re about to be</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> this is chaos</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>We need someone responsible here</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> if only the adults in our lives werent actual dumbasses</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Caitlin is very smart!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> but frost tho</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> She’s!! Trying!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>your right baby give the snowfrost system my apolegies</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>what is with everyone calling each other Baby here</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>they’re soft</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>we’re soft</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> Jinx you owe him a kiss</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> Thea, my love, I’m not kissing my girlfriend’s brother’s boyfriend’s wife’s brother,</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>yeah babe w’re tryin to keep our polycules seperate remember</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> everyone be nice I’m about to make it interconnected</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> what are</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> I am. Frightened</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> yOU WOULDNT RAT A TOUILLE WOULD YOU WALLY</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Please god no pseudo incest</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> remember that time Thea tried to make out with her half brother</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>WHAT</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Shots fired!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>SHE SAID PSEUDO INCEST ROY</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> I WANT A DIVORCE</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Wallybest</b> added <b>Nora West-Allen </b>to the chat</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>oh thank god</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>wh</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Hi Nora!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>uh</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> it’s Frankie Kane :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>OH hey Frankie!</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Welcome, future niece</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> To a groupchat for babies</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> thank you? I hope?</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> @Thea we can’t get a divorce we’re not married</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>yet</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> but if you wanna be………..</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Ring or it didn’t happen</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>frankie do you have any money</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> No :’c</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> does magenta have any money</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> lemme check</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>She says she spent all our allowance hairdye</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> On hairdye* sorry </p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>You don’t need to be sorry Frankie we know it gets hazy when you try to switch</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>btw Thea can you help me redye soon??</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Metamour bonding time I'm so there</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> you know what? Thea would look hot with pink hair.</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>you're right and you should say it</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> I wouldn't mind matching with Frankie</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> oh that's. Oh</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Sin’s having a gay breakdown</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>i"M BIROMANTIC YOU BICHTNOY</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> bichtnoy</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Lovebird </b> changed <b>Applejax</b> ’s username to <b>Bitca</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Bitca</b> changed their username to <b>Applejax</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Lovebird</b> changed <b>Applejax</b> ’s username to <b>Bitchboy</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Bitchboy</b> changed their username to <b>BICHTNOY</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>BICHTNOY</b> changed <b>Lovebird</b> ’s username to <b>youwannago</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>youwannago</b> changed <b>BICHTNOY</b> ’s username to <b>yeahiwannago</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>yeahiwannago</b> changed <b>youwannago</b> ‘s username to <b>youwannagoout</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>youwannagoout </b>changed<b> yeahiwannago</b>’s username to<b> wannagooutonadate</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>The Queen</b> changed <b>wannagooutonadate</b> ’s username to <b>We’renotdoingthis</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>The Queen</b> changed <b>youwannagoout</b> ’s username to <b>Lovebird</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>We’renotdoingthis</b> changed their username to <b>Applejax</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>Hello??</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>oh right</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>wally you think the west-allen is a responsible adult</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>She’s more responsible than jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>What have i done to deserve this</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>you were mean to my girlfriend</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>She has like five partners and none of them are as mad at me</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>She’s <em>my</em> <em>only</em> gf</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Get</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>another one</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Like who</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>a female version of me since you like fucking me over so much</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>sick burn fireboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>I’m not falling for that again</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>goddammit</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>why female ver???</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>wdym</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Jax!!</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>whaaaat</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>u know Wally’s pansexual right</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>wait</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>WHY WOULD YOU IMPLY THAT</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>was</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Was it for</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>lolz</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> the lolz?</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>the lolz</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>how did these all come in at the same time</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> fucking telepathy i swear</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> young love  :D</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> who Sin x Roy x Thea or Wally x Jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>yes  :3</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>again, frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Ily u too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> All Sin has to say is “again,” and we all already know what’s gonna happen next</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>they just have so much love inside that leather jacket</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Can confirm</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>don’t tell Sara</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> I love how you only capitalize Her name</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> look at Sin, pretending she doesn’t love her mom</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>SHE’S NT MY MON </p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> Should I translate Lovebird’s dyslexia for Jax and Nora?</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>I got it from context</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>same</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Caitlin’s not my mom either but I still love her</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> look at Frankie, being the most emotionally competent of us all</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> someone’s gotta do it</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>I like this chat</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>NORA unrelated but is you be gay</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>i do be feelin kinda gay doe</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>Fantastic i need more lesbians in my life</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Ava lives with us?? And we see Frost all the time??</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>lesbi honest,</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>they just like it when the queers outnumber the cishets</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> rude</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> I didn’t ask to be straight and cis, you guys</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>And yet</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>heterosexuality is a sin</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>when the one named Sin says it’s a sin you know it's bad</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> it’s like that video</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>they;re</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>THEY”RE HAVING </p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>HETEROSEXUAL SEX</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>HETEROSEXUAL SEX</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>AAAH</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Nightmare</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>I hate you guys</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> But mostly sin</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> I hate them with a passion now</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Applejax Wally’s never gonna date you if you don’t like your metamours  :(</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Please stop talking about that</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> I see they and she being used for Sin should I assume those are their pronouns??</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>Yeah they/she you right</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>You?</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> Wait I didn’t even know wally was queer we should like do bios or something</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>Sounds stupid but okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> of course its stupid babe its jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> I still don’t understand why you hate me so</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>for the lolz</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>Roy Harper/Arsenal, 26, ftm trans (he/him), bisexual, polyam, dating Thea and Sin</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>imma just steal your format real quick</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>what’s mine is yours</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>RING OR IT DIDN”T HAPPEN</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> thea theres this thing,</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>called being Poor</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>^^</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>truce?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>no &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>get rekt</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>that’s so fucking old</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Let him be him</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>okay everybody shut up</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>D:</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>SIN??</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> ohmy gd i dint mean that baby im so sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Nora?</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>context again</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Cool</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> yeah don’t mind me I got it too</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>shut up jax</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Forgiven &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>&lt;3!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> Sin Simone/Wild Canary, 25, non-binary (they/she), biromantic asexual, polyam, dating Thea, Roy, and Frankie</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Sin Lance*</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>c:</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>oh and I live on the Waverider with the Legends</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>^ the most they’ve ever capped in her life</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> suck the dick I may or may not have</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> Gladly</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Roy and I live in Gotham by the way</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>oh yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>gOTHAM??</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Yeah they're gonna die there</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>They're Batwoman's little helpers!!</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Me next</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> Thea Queen/Speedy, 25, mtf trans (she/her), demiromantic bisexual, polyam, dating Roy and Sin</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> Frankie?</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Frankie Kane, 24, trans and genderfluid (she/her atm), pansexual, polyam, dating Sin, Wally, and someone else not in this chat yet!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> I'm gonna do Magenta's too cuz you'll probably meet her :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Magenta, 16, transfemme (she/her), ace,  gray-omniromantic, dating no one, as she is baby</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>we also live on the Waverider as a Legend but we're in Central a lot too!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> is it Offensive to ask what it's like to have another personality</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Uhhh maybe to most systems it would be!! I dunno Caitlin likes educating people on it but Frost would prob tell you that google exists??</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>I love my future aunts</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> but I've been trying to be more open and accepting of her in recent years!! Magenta may be a persecutor but that doesn't mean she's automatically bad y'know?</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>i</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> Okay maybe read up on it before we talk about it</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>It's okay!! There's a lot of stigma around it so I get why a lot of people are unaware or wary of DID i just wish there was less systemic ableism in the world</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> frankie,</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> !! I love you all too!!! :D</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> so much!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> Jax has to go next as a punishment for almost being a dick</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>I mean i wouldn't say that,,</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Shhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Jefferson Jackson/used to be Firestorm call me Jax tho, 27, Central City, sadly cishet</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>why is a 27 y/o in this groupchat for uh</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>babies</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> He used to be a baby</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> Like us,</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> but then the fire nation attacked</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> ???????</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>It's because they secretly want me around</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>lies and slander</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>shots fired</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> btw what's your stances on gun control, entire chat</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> fuck guns</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> ^</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> ^</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>^</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> ^</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>So it appears that I am in love with you all,</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Anyways</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> Wally West/Kid Flash, 24, cis (he/him), pansexual, currently Central but considering moving so I can make a name of myself besides Barry</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>AGAIN?</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> You're up niece of mine</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>Nora West-Allen/XS, 22, xenogender lesbian demigirl (she/her), Central City</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>plus the future</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>WHat's the future liek</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> like</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> ?</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> I bet everyone looks like they wears really bad wigs</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Heads full o’ gray</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>Some people actually age you know</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Applejax did you find a gray hair???</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax :</b> I'M NOT THAT OLDER THAN YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>I can't tell you I'm sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>can you tell us if Sara and ava ever get married</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>Lovebird already fishing for another mom</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> sheS NOt MY MOM</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>What would you do if I sent a screenshot of that to Sara</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>don't!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> do it</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>Wally NO</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Wally YES</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest :</b> I mean</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>Wally YES, girlfriend of which i love*</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> &lt;3 but  :c</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> .......... fine</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>So she is your mom</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> i fucking guess</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> happy for u</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> uuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> thanks baby</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>seriously what is with the baby thing</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> Let them be, Jax</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>Nora living vicariously through us rn</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>I need to get my pet names from somewhere</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> !! I will call you all the pet names</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>:o frankie you'd do that for me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>ofc honey :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>my gay heart is about to melt</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird : </b>this is beautiful</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie : </b>truly</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>My girlfriend is calling my future niece honey now. don't know how to feel about this</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen : </b>This is why you shouldn't have involved Nora now the polywog is connected to our thing</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen : </b>Ahem</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b> my gay heart is gonna melt, platonically*</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b> !!</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia : </b>ofc honey, platonically*</p><p> </p><p><b>Lovebird :</b> fixed</p><p> </p><p><b>The Queen :</b> There we go</p><p> </p><p><b>Abercrombie :</b> crisis averted</p><p> </p><p><b>Applejax : </b>amazing</p><p> </p><p><b>Nora West-Allen :</b>  :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Magnetia :</b>  :D</p><p> </p><p><b>Wallybest : </b>thank GOD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Team White Hair, Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shocker : fUCK you shevon</p><p>Silesbian : Still not how you spell my name.</p><p>Lady-killer : I missed you morons</p><p>shocker : fucking gross</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So anyways I decided to make this more anthropology-like meaning that you probably don't need to read other chapters of this to understand other chapters</p><p>Warning! mentions of child abuse/child neglect/parental issues/parents walking out on kids, death (threats), swearing, bitches whose love language is half-serious insults (projection much). Caitlin/frost is mentioned &amp; caitlin/ronnie is mentioned too</p><p>Lady-killer; Frost<br/>shocker; Leslie/Livewire<br/>Silesbian; Siobhan/SB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Guess whos back</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>KiLLERF</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>killerf</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> fUCK you shevon</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Still not how you spell my name.</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>its not my fucking fuaslt your parents keyboard smashed your fucking name</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>I missed you morons</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> fucking gross</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>but welcome back </p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> i guess</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> You’re not getting soft on us, are you Killer? </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> I am killer, yes</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>answer the fuckigjb question bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> You need a bigger fucking phone leslie</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Caity thinks youre not helping your chronic dyslexia havin such a tiny ass keyboard</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>shocker</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Wow</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>You’re so predictable, Leslie </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Well i dont think anyone who have clocked you being the only one to use proper grammar siobhan</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> yeah what was it you said before leaving for work today</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>g2g bbl asap ttyl ily</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Holy fucking shit</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> yeah that was all out loud</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Oh fuck off, Leslie</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> ILY, LADIES?</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> oh right</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> It just slipped out out of habit. It has nothing to do with our relationship</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>you add one more e to that killer i swear</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> ….</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>+e</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> i’m coming to kill you right now</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Best get here quickly babe frosty wants to play</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>You’re so gross</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Okay lemme put it in turns youll understand, silly</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>dtf?</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>SRSLY</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>ICYMI I’m busy IRL </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> tl;dr bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>OMFG</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>shes at work dumbass</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Oh</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>sry </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Wait why the fuck arent you there</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Dont y’all run the meta podcast together</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>were the shock jcoks but like we got employees yknow</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> its my god given right ofr a ufcking day off</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> You bashed G on air and Superfriends are givin you a time out aren’t they</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>oh fuck you how the hell</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> I’m not an idiot bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>good goin hot stuff</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>IKR</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>i hate both of you</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> yolo sluts</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Not in your case</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>stop remind gme that  died in another timeline you fuckijng fucl</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>You’re spelling gets so much worse when you’re flustered</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Also, still can’t believe I was in fucking prison before Prime</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Like I’m technically not a meta my curse is mystical</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> yeah like vixen’s thing</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Exactly it makes no sense</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Like why wouldnt winn search for a cure if appearantly there’s a straight ver of you he was fuckin</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> I refuse to think there’s versions of me that are actually straight.  Compulsory heterosexuality, it’s gonna be</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>would track tbh</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> for fuck’s sake youve infected killer with your dumb fucking acronymsmsms whatever</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>and dont say fucking lustered it makes me sound like a fucking scholgirl asshat</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Slutwaffle.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Dickweed ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>christ on a fucking</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> y’all are assholes</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>but leslie you wuv us</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Ive heard the sweet nothings you whisper when you think we’re asleep</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> i would pay caitlin money to let me kill you n her</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Sadly cait is under my love thrall</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Just can’t get enough of the ice queen</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Yes, it’s adorable when you two hold hands!</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Oh wait, you can’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>We  l i k e  being in th e same body u motherfucker</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> No offense but your mom is hot</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Carla’s not my fucking mom she’s caity’s</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>and bitch you only think that because of your staggering mommy issues</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>And daddy issues!</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>like i’m the only one with both of those</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Yeah i, a member of a did system that can only form by repeated childhood abuse, have perfectly wonderful relationships with the parents that I dont technically have</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> I have to say, walking in on my dad cheating on my mom did wonders for us personally</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>It was even better when he left forever</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> mood</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Big mood</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>fucking colososalslalal sized mood</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> God, you morons know how to make a shit life feel a lot lighter</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> It’s what i do</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>you’re fucking wlecome better pay up cunt</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>^ that also</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Whatever you whores</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>G2G break over</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>TTYL meet up at Killer’s or ours?</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> killer has an actual good apartment that doesn’t smell like a rats ass and actually has more than one frucking room</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> I also have a husband</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Not mine but there is a husband here</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Make Ronnie leave then</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>SRSLY I have G2G ILY bye</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Aw </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>she loves us</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>what a fucking sap</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Y’all both have gone soft dont pretend you’r tough shit</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>i have a right to be a fucking tsundere I have Trauma</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>™</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>So you comin or what</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>be there in 3 we can watch oitnb until siobhan gets home</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Got it</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer :</b> Shooin my husband in law as ww speak</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> yeah i can see that</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>wha</p><p>
  <em> Read 5:30 pm </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>She fucking jumpscared you, didn’t she</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> yeah i did</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Shes so fucking rpoud of herself babe you don’t understand</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>now get your great ass over here shevi</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>OMW losers</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Arent you gonna tell us you love us</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> I’ve never loved either of you</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> not hwat you said last night</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Fucking</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> ILY, okay? Now shut up I’m walking</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Say it without the acro</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> like she has the capability</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>I fucking love you goddamn cunts alright? G-bye</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> jeus dc hairst aokay</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Knew it</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Te amo to you too</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>no fucking way say it in english you fucking fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Christ didn’t know it was this important to you leslie</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>???? SAY SOMETHING </p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>IN REAL LIFE</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker :</b> n</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>no</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>Wow not how you should treat afuckigngh love confession</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>I love you too or whatever the fuck aleight </p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Adorbs</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian : </b>Now let me in</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>oh thank fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>With pleasure</p><p> </p><p><b>Silesbian :</b> Saps.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lady-killer : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>shocker : </b>&lt;3</p><p><br/><b>Silesbian : </b>&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like everyone to know that I have actually misspelled everything that they have #dyslexiawins</p><p>Anyways I'll probably work on this during burnout fits or when i have writer's block, of which are both currently fucking me raw. Good news is I'm on winter break so let's hope I can actually be fucking productive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Team Parentcule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mess™</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what even is a plot? can't they just yell at each other randomly and then end even randomly-er? Anyways support mogai or die by my blade</p><p>I have no idea how much of this is going to remain canon in the long run but so ig we'll see lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Barry Allen </b> and <b> Sara Lance </b>created chat</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Barry Allen </b> changed username to <b>transest-man-alive</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Sara Lance : </b>nice</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Sara Lance </b> changed username to <b>ASS-assin</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>ha ass</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>you know it boy</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin</b> renamed chat name to <b>The Gaydy Bunch</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>no name is polyam</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>it*</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>I can’t work in these conditions</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>i would help you with ideas but my bf names things not me</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>uh my kid calls us the parentcule is that good</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>oh Nora’d love that</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin </b> renamed chat to <b>Parentcule</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>btw did you know they’re in a chat now</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>Sin wasn’t in any before???</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>no wait shit</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>did you know they’re /both/ in a chat /together/ now</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>OHHH</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>oh</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>oh no</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>my reaction</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Okay invite your datemates, then tell them to invite their datemates, so on so on so on</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>Can we invite Mari and Kuasa for good measure??</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>well the Vixens are hot and we know a lot of lesbians for Kuasa and a lot of peeps who’d be down for platonic partnerships with Mari so why not</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>my train of thought exactly</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Okay now shut up this is gonna take a while</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>I think that’s it thank fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>one more thing</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin </b> changed <b>Lena Luthor</b> ’s username to <b>Lena LesBIan</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>At least you used a space</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>Are you sure that’s everyone?</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>yeahuh</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>Great!!! take it away, Lena</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Thank you, Barry</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Welcome, everyone. This group chat will be used to make the date scheduling easier for Iris and I, as well as ensuring that everybody knows each other, and informing everyone about the progress of a Big Bad or a villain of the week. At its core, this is meant to make our lives, including romances and/or sexual endeavors, easier. So, please list your name, vigilante alias if you have one, gender identity, preferred pronouns, sexuality, age, and current partners. I’ll start us off,</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>wait</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Doing so</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>??</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>sorry my kid was sending me her format when they did this in the team baby chat</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>don’t we have actually lil kids now? Like zoe and lita and william and ruby? They should have a team baby chat </p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>Tell Sin to rename theirs team Big Kid</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>don’t tell me what to do</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Sin says to fuck yourself in the face and they’ll do it</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>I love her</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>real name/code name, age, gender (pro/noun), sexuality, polyam, dating blah and blah</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Lena Luthor, 27, cis woman (she/her), homoromantic bisexual, polyam, dating Andrea Rojas, Sam Arias, Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Kate Kane/Batwoman, and Caitlin Snow.</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>me next bitches</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Sara Lance/White Canary, 33, trans mtf (she/her), bisexual all the way, polyam, dating Oliver Queen/the Green Arrow, Nyssa al Ghul, Felicity Smoak/Overwatch, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Amaya Jiwe/grandma Vixen, Zari Tomaz, Ava Sharpe, Linda Park. Plus I’m the polywog Sin’s adoptive mummy</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>Barry Allen/the Flash, 30, you wouldn’t believe it but trans man (he/him), pansexual, polyam, dating Iris West, Felicity, Oliver, Cisco Ramon/ex-Vibe, Eddie Thawne, Leonard, Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm 3.0, Linda, Patty Spivot and Kara!! Stepdad to Oliver’s son William and our marriage quad’s future daughter Nora is also here in the timeline as a time traveling adult. so</p><p> </p><p><b>Leonard Snart : </b>damn pansexuals are just sluts huh</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>We’re both pan jackass</p><p> </p><p><b>Mick Rory : </b>only proves his point</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>You two have to introduce yourselves now</p><p> </p><p><b>Leonard Snart : </b>Whatever mom</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin </b> changed <b>Leonard Snart</b> ’s username to <b>Sugarbaby</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Sugarbaby </b> changed username to <b>Coldbitch</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>lmao great</p><p> </p><p><b>tranest-man-alive : </b>no Lenny make it gay</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Coldbitch </b> changed username to <b>pantaincold</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>even better</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, 36, cis guy (he/him), pansexual, polyam, dating Mick (qpp), Barry, Iris and Sara, parent of no one</p><p> </p><p><b>Mick Rory : </b>bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>really</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>*john cena voice* are you sure about that</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>You even summoned /me/ with that no one bullshit</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Hey, Iris</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>Hey Lena :)</p><p> </p><p><b>paintaincold : </b>iT WAS A FUKING JOKE</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>“Stepdad” of four (4) polywogs; William, Mick’s kid Lita, Sara’s Sin, and Nora Queen Smoak West Allen</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>there we go.</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>Mick’s now</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>Mick Rory/Heatwave, 37, queer pronoun hoarder, uhhh we mostly call him he/him but we really does not care either way. Charlie uses everything in the fucking book and it’s caught on in the Waverider now so do with that what you will</p><p> </p><p><b>Charlie Lastname : </b>you can’t blame me ze said they didn’t care and besides one thinks it sounds cool doesn’t xey</p><p> </p><p><b>Mick Rory : </b>mmm</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>No you’re leaving out the best fucking part char</p><p> </p><p><b>Charlie Lastname : </b>RIGHT shit okay so I was asking ‘bout the pink one’s pronouns, aye? And he asked what pronouns were</p><p> </p><p><b>Charlie Lastname : </b>Me: “Indicative but not exclusive to gender identity”</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>oh god what did he say</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>“stop swearing at me”</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>oh my fuking god</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>hholy shit that’s so mick</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>bABY BOY JUST FELL OFF THE FUCKING COUCH</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>Baby boy?</p><p> </p><p><b>Nyssa al Ghul : </b>Barry and Iris frequently use the pet names “baby” when referring to one another.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ray Palmer : </b>aw Westallen is so cute :) </p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>Anyways Mick’s electio aroace, polyam, partnered with me ofc, prob has fucked like everyone tho</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>yeah you wouldn’t believe it but Micky is quite the social butterfly</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>Wait why’d Len go for him? Is that against the rules</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>what rules we established this today</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>glad you’re still alive, bar.</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>same I Scared Myself</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>Lena, what do you think?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>I’ll allow it.</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>thanks I was real worried</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Charlie Lastname </b> changed username to <b>Trilie</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Mick Rory : </b>trilie. nice</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Charlie Lastname</b> changed <b>Mick Rory</b> ’s username to <b>Firegender</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Firegender : </b>trilie’s my partner now</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>Mick “friendship ended with gun guy, now this fate is my best friend” Rory, i love you man</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>rude</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>get BENT iceboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>someone said ice</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>hi frosty good morning :D</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>sup B go fuck yourself</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>we love you too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>… fine you too shut up bitchboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>Interesting dynamics this group has</p><p> </p><p><b>Nyssa al Ghul : </b>Fascinating, isn’t it, beloved?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Let’s continue the tradition of the first responders introducing themselves; Iris, Charlie, Ray, Ava, Nyssa, go.</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>Whatever you say, Lena</p><p> </p><p><b>Iris West : </b>but first</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Iris West </b> changed username to <b>Biris West</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>hot</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>cute!!</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>I would second Frosts hot but i respect your ace-ism too much to sexualize you, my love,</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>oh suck my tits, cold</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>Rissy’s fine with me being a thirsty ass, ain’t you babe?</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>He’s fucking w/ you frostbite, of course I’m down for it. You’d know if I wasn’t </p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>tru</p><p> </p><p><b>Leslie Willis : </b>since when ane’t you a fucking thristy ass killer</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>Be. nice ):c</p><p> </p><p><b>Siobhan Smythe : </b>What reason do we have to listen to you.</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>maybe cuz shocker’s fuckin G</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>we been knew</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>Iris West, 31, mtf trans she/her, bi-demiromantic, asexual, polyam, dating Barry, Felicity, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Frost, Eddie, Leonard, Linda, Patty, and Kara. Mentoring the polywogs William, Nora, Killersnowstorm’s foster bab Frankie Kane, and who could forget Sinner and Lita Maria?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Charlie, you’re up. Next is Ray, Ava, Nyssa, Frost, Livewire, Silver Banshee, Kara, and Cisco. </p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Also, </p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Intros are taking way too long</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBian : </b>Everybody shut the fuck up for awhile. </p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>noted</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>Charlie don’t use my fucking fate name cuz it’s my deadname you cunts, motherfucking ancient, trigender and genderfluid so I’m pretty down with any pronouns but mostly it’s they/she, wtfromantic/quioromantic, pansexual, basically datemates with almost everyone here</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>see us poly-pans are an indestructible force</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>a slutty, slutty force,</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>y’know it sister</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>Can you specify your tri genders for the chat, Char?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Took the words right out of my mouth, Ava.</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>that’s gay ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>She said ‘everybody shut the fuck up with awhile’, guys</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>damn Ri you really good luthor’s deputy arent ya</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>yeah sara</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>okay damn</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>for sure cap</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>Genderqueer, juxera, xenogender</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ray Palmer</b> changed username to <b>Atom&amp;Steve</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Atom&amp;Steve : </b>Ray Palmer/the Atom, 36, bigenders of man and what the fuck, </p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>*whispering so mom doesn’t hear us* mood</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>Great. You made Lena face-palm. Are you proud of yourselves?</p><p> </p><p><b>Leslie Willis : </b>i for one am</p><p> </p><p><b>Sam Arias : </b>We’re not mad. Just disappointed.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>fUCK</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>did kara just swear??</p><p> </p><p><b>Siobhan Smythe : </b>Great! Now Leslie’s going to fucking cry! BBL.</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>do you cap acronyms. really</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>les has a thing with mad mamas</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>ayo tele over here you two, dearest ronald’s preparing din-din for our sweet suburban family! crash it. :).</p><p> </p><p><b>Sam Aries : </b>I’m so sorry I didn’t know</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>Don’t fell bad Sam!! Leslie isn’t very open herself but she’s come to be comfortable with us explaining the situation</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Is she doing alright?</p><p> </p><p><b>Ronnie Raymond : </b>!! She’s murdering my chicken dinner is what she’s doing !!</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>lmao yeah they good continue rayray</p><p> </p><p><b>Atom&amp;Steve : </b>(he/they), bisexual, polyam, dating Oliver, Nora Darhk, Nate Heywood, Charlie, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, ummm Mick sometimes???, Amaya, Zari, John... basically every Legend is dating every legend within their age group and preferences</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>love that for us</p><p> </p><p><b>Mona Wu : </b>agreed!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Nora Darhk : </b>Can you really blame us though?</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>were hot</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>fuck yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Amaya Jiwe : </b>I’m not saying yes but I’d like it to be known that I’m not disagreeing either.</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>obviously</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>I have to agree.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kendra Saunders : </b>Carter says yes</p><p> </p><p><b>Nate Heywood : </b>Lena’s silence on us interrupting the intros again is deafening</p><p> </p><p><b>Gary Green : </b>wE”RE SORRYYYYY</p><p> </p><p><b>John Constantine : </b>christ keep it together, Gary.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ava Sharpe : </b>Ava Sharpe, 37, male to female transgender (she/her), lesbian, polyamorous, dating Sara, Nyssa, Zari, Charlie, Amaya, Kendra, Nora, and Mona.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Trilie</b> changed <b>Ava Sharpe</b> ’s username to <b>Clone_Club</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Firegender : </b>i though we couldn’t say the c word</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>men can’t say cunt or else we’ll beat the shit outta them, pass it on</p><p> </p><p><b>Nyssa al Ghul : </b>I am always prepared for such an event.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>I have a suspicion that we’re going to be great friends.</p><p> </p><p><b>Clone_Club : </b>I’ve been trying to be more accepting of it lately, so, for now, in this context, it’s fine.</p><p> </p><p><b>Nate Heywood : </b>proud of you</p><p> </p><p><b>Nate Heywood : </b>come binge watch unsolved true crime with me</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>she fucking sprinted out of the room</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>as did nate</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>fuckignb </p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>OI34qNYAXZC JB fcherj v,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,                                       .</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>hOLY shhhhit</p><p> </p><p><b>Amaya Jiwe : </b>Gary stop screaming</p><p> </p><p><b>Gary Green : </b>wHY AREN”T YOU!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>????????</p><p> </p><p><b>Siobhan Smythe : </b>fuck spam What is it?!</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>oh something interestings happening</p><p> </p><p><b>Leslie Willis : </b>that sentence has too many ings</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>stfu</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>???????? the sequel</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>the history buffs attacked rory for the tv</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>I love my partners</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Nyssa, Frost, Leslie, Siobhan, Cisco, Ronnie, Kara, Sam, Mona, Nora, Zari, Kendra, Gary, John, intros now.</p><p> </p><p><b>Nyssa al Ghul : </b>Nyssa Raatko or al Ghul, 35, cisgender female (she/her), lesbian, polyam, dating Sara, Ava, Felicity, formerly Laurel</p><p> </p><p><b>Laurel Lance : </b>Felicity said someone said my name</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>other one</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>rest in peace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Laurel Lance</b> changed username to <b>Black Siren</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>k bye</p><p> </p><p><b>Felicity Smoak : </b>love y’all!! Byeeee we’re on a date &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Oliver Queen : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Patty Spivot : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>caity says &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Nyssa al Ghul : </b>Have a good time, my love.</p><p> </p><p><b>Felicity Smoak : </b>we will!</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>byebye, mousie</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>oH RIGHT SIREN NICKNMED YOU MOUSIE</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Cisco Ramon </b> changed <b>Nyssa al Ghul</b> ’s username to <b>Raatatouille</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Purrfect</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>frost is my usual name/Killer frost doubles as code name and full name now, 32, non-binary woman (she/her) masc-spike, lesbian, polyam, girlfriends with Caity, livewire, siobhan and char, my polywog’s frankie</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>Caity’s here too wait</p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>Okay, we’re co-con now! Caitlin Snow, 32, cis woman (she/her), polyamorous biromantic asexual, datemates with Frost, Ronnie, Iris, Patty, Felicity and Eddie; queerplatonically partnered with Cisco. </p><p> </p><p><b>Caitlin Snow : </b>Let us slip into something more comfortable</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Caitlin Snow </b> changed username to <b>Crystalclear</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>applies to both of us smart huh</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>very</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>ralphie stretchboy, the only mostly-man I slightly respect,</p><p> </p><p><b>Ronnie Raymond : </b>I probably deserve that. Don’t know what I did, but I prob did somethin</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>what an adorable relationship</p><p> </p><p><b>Sue Dearbon : </b>Nobody should respect Ralph ever</p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>agreement.jpg</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>mmm true that boy ain’t right</p><p> </p><p><b>Kamilla Hwang : </b>I love him but they’re an acquired taste</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>Frost’s got five dollars on whether Ralph’s trying to restrain themself from calling us bitches! </p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>He totally is</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>He’s trying!! Don’t discourage him</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>you’re right bar ayo elastiboy check chat</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>Yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>try harder</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Team flash rallies together to roast Ralph</p><p> </p><p><b>Sue Dearbon : </b>lmao he threw his phone at the bed</p><p> </p><p><b>Kamilla Hwang : </b>Sue caught it right before it slipped off </p><p> </p><p><b>Cisco Ramon : </b>our girl’s got /skills/</p><p> </p><p><b>Leslie Willis : </b>Leslie/Livewire, 34, cissy (she/her), lesbianiac, poly, with Frost, Siobhan and G</p><p> </p><p><b>Mari McCabe : </b>Sorry but who’s G</p><p> </p><p><b>Kuasa : </b>Yeah we thought it was gary but you’re gay</p><p> </p><p><b>Mari McCabe : </b>you both are ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>Kuasa : </b>okay dial it back</p><p> </p><p><b>Leslie Willis : </b>G’s Kara, it was first’s nick ame for her and it caught on between the three eof us</p><p> </p><p><b>Mari McCabe : </b>got it</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara Danvers : </b>she’s really a softie underneath!!</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>doubt.png</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Kara Danvers </b> changed <b>Leslie Willis</b> ’s username to <b>Bolt</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Bolt : </b>did not consent to this but i’m okay thit it either wya</p><p> </p><p><b>Siobhan Smythe : </b>Siobhan/Silver Banshee, 34, cis lady (she/her), lesbian, polyam, the girlfriend of Leslie and Frost</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Siobhan Smythe </b> changed username to <b>Banshee Bitch</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Banshee Bitch : </b>This feels right</p><p> </p><p><b>Bolt : </b>who would hav eufkcing guessed</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Cisco Ramon </b> changed username to <b>transco</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>transco : </b>Cisco Ramon/formerly Vibe, 30, trans guy (he/him), cupioromantic, bisexual, polyam, dating Barry, Ronnie, Iris, Felicity, Ralph, Kamilla, Sue, Cait ofc</p><p> </p><p><b>Ronnie Raymond : </b>Ronnie/Firestorm 3.0 with Jax, prob dude but who knows honestly (he/him), bisexual, polyam, with Barry, Cait and co</p><p> </p><p><b>Sue Dearbon : </b>Ralph says that the gender thing is “a fucking mood man”</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>^</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>*whispers* burning man,</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>where</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ronnie Raymond </b> changed username to <b>not-pyro</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Firegender : </b>lame</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Kara Danvers </b> changed username to / <b>G/izmo</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>Kara/Supergirl, 30, aliengender (she/her), pansexual, polyam, with Barry Lena Caitlin Kate Leslie Iris n Sam!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>is aliengender an actual mogai thing or are you being funneh</p><p> </p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>real thing!! And it is I :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>wait</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>is firegender real</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>ye look it up on the lgbtq wikia</p><p> </p><p><b>transco</b> : just linked you check your private messages</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>This is a /“wild”/ turn of events </p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>y’all</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>shit is that really you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>sounds like it</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>can i still id as queer and firegen at same time</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>lmao ofc man</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>if i can be a fcking enby and a woman at the same time who says you can’t be firegenderqueer</p><p> </p><p><b>Kate Kane : </b>And if anyone gives you trouble for it, we will beat their ass</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>everyonelikedthat.png</p><p> </p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>i WAS JUST THINKNG THAT</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>gALAXY BRAIN</p><p> </p><p><b>not-pyro : </b>SAMEEEE</p><p> </p><p><b>Sam Arias : </b>Samantha “Sam” Arias, 31, cis woman (she/her), bisexual, polyam, dating Lena and Kara, mother of Ruby Arias</p><p> </p><p><b>Mona Wu : </b>Mona Wu, 26, queer in very shape and form!! (she/her), polyam, otp partners w/ Gary, Ava, Nora, Constantine, Sara, Charlie, Nate, Ray, whole Waverider crew y’know how it is ^-^</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Nate Heywood </b> changed <b>Nora Darhk</b> ’s username to <b>Darhkling</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Darhkling : </b>do Wolfie’s</p><p> </p><p><b>Mona Wu : </b>Wolfie, uhhhh she/her-wolf I think, polygyny prob, with nobody because. Well she’s a wolf</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>You have an animal alter? Fascinating</p><p> </p><p><b>not-pyro : </b>the amount of times cait says “fascinating” in one day</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>it’s adorable</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>you love it bitchboy</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>also we’re confused on your shit mona is wolfie an alternate personality or like is the kaupe curse thing werewolf possession</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Mona Wu </b> changed username to <b>deancas</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>deancas : </b>Well the kaupe thing didn’t help but we’ve been dealing with osdd for a long time!! I’m guessing Wolfie came about to help us deal with our newly supernatural worldview and to host the kaupe curse</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>mainly me and Wolfie co-host nowadays</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>Frost you’re a natural system too right??</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>fuck yeah we are</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>We have a mixture of DID and OSDD symptoms. When we were younger, we had more alters, but over the course of our lives one integrated with me, Caitlin, the core personality, and the others integrated into Killer Frost, a former prosecutor now primary protector. </p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>meanwhile frankie’s over here never remembering shit</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>lol lmao</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>wait what about Sam and Reign?? Are you two a system!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Sam Arias : </b>sorry to disappoint, but Reign was an alien possessing me my entire life</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>ugh</p><p> </p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>don’t you hate it when that happens?</p><p> </p><p><b>not-pyro : </b>Oh you should invite Mona to your chat!! Literally all of the snowfrost and the mag systems’ conversations are just did memes</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>I would love that!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Mag system?</p><p> </p><p><b>Clone_Club : </b>That’s the collective name when referring to Frankie’s system. Frankie uses the codename Magnet-a like Magnet-o from Marvel comics, and Frankie’s primary alter is Magenta, so, the Mag System.</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>makes sense</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>back to intros.</p><p> </p><p><b>Darhkling : </b>Nora Darhk, 36, non-binary demigirl (she/they), graysexual, biromantic, polyam, datemates with the Legends</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>Zari, 34, I literally do not care</p><p> </p><p><b>Amaya Jiwe : </b>translation: pomogender (she/her), aromantic-flux, omniacepomo, polyam</p><p> </p><p><b>Nate Heywood : </b>and QPPs with the Legends</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>/G/izmo </b> changed <b>Nate Heywood</b> ’s username to <b>manofsteel</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>manofsteel : </b>:o Kara i love it</p><p> </p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>:D</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin </b> changed <b>Kendra Saunders</b> ’s username to <b>Harpy</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Harpy : </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>Harpy : </b>Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, reincarnated high priestess, cis (she/her), bisexual, polyam, Legends</p><p> </p><p><b>Gary Green : </b>Gary, a gentleman never tells, cis guy (he/him), bisexual, polyam, with the Legends!! Of which I am!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>keep it in your pants man</p><p> </p><p><b>John Constantine : </b>Johnny boy, 38, trans guy (he/him), bi, poly, Legends</p><p> </p><p><b>Mari McCabe : </b>Vixen Spirit, 28, cis she/her, aroace</p><p> </p><p><b>Kuasa : </b>Death Vixen, 32, cis she/her, gay, single</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>Alright. Introductions will now be held the first time somebody speaks in here. Understood?</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Sue Dearbon : </b>wait do we have to go now</p><p> </p><p><b>Kamilla Hwang : </b>Kamilla Hwang, 32, transfemme (she/her),  demiromantic pansexual, polyamorous, girlfriend of Cisco, Sue and Ralph</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>god dammit kamilla get more partners you’re ruining the sluttty nature of pansexuals</p><p> </p><p><b>Kamilla Hwang : </b>no</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>that’s fair</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>guess so</p><p> </p><p><b>Sue Dearbon : </b>Sue Dearbon, 33, cis (she/her), bi, poly</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>Ralph Dibny/the Elongated Man, 36, transmasc (he/they/xyr), polyromantic, fraysexual, Cisco, Kamilla, Sue</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>can we invite Izzy</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>oh yeah sorry I didn’t know you two finally got together</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny :</b> Not me n her but she and Sue just got together</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>oh sweet</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>I remember what that’s like</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>e-2 Laurel Lance, 36, cis woman (she/her), lesbian, polyam, with Felicity</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>and Frost and Charlie i guess</p><p> </p><p><b>trilie : </b>rude</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>slut</p><p> </p><p><b>Felicity Smoak : </b>Felicity Smoak/Overwatch, 32, trans girl (she/her), bisexual, polyam, Oliver Barry Iris Nyssa Sara Laurel Cisco Caitlin</p><p> </p><p><b>Felicity Smoak : </b>Hopefully Izzy isn’t as clueless as you were</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>that’s low, smoak. The idiot’s trying her best</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>I regret making out with you so much</p><p> </p><p><b>Kate</b> <b>Kane :</b> Everyone regrets macking Frost</p><p> </p><p><b>Kate Kane : </b>Kate Kane/Batwoman, 30, agender and librafeminine (she/they), lesbean, poly, Sophie, Julia, Reagan, Kara, Lena, Lin</p><p> </p><p><b>pantaincold : </b>lin</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>Caitlin</p><p> </p><p><b>Clone_Club : </b>Ah</p><p> </p><p><b>Bolt :</b> even i regretfucking er and we’ve been datung for yearsd</p><p> </p><p><b>Banshee Bitch : </b>Do you need spelling lessons, Leslie?</p><p> </p><p><b>Bolt :</b> eat my dick</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>then break up with me sluts</p><p> </p><p><b>Kate Kane :</b> I would like to clarify that me and frost did not have sex</p><p> </p><p><b>Black Siren : </b>Sadly that’s something I cannot claim</p><p> </p><p><b>transco :</b> Anyways, good for Izzue</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>Izzue</p><p> </p><p><b>deancas : </b>aww Izzue!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>izzue</p><p> </p><p><b>transco :</b> Izzy and Sue</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear :</b> Unoriginal. Why can’t you come up with something more creative? Like Ussuri. Kate and I’s ship name was your doing, Cisco - Caitlin, not Frost</p><p> </p><p><b>Dinah Drake : </b>oh this is going to be confusing</p><p> </p><p><b>Dinah Drake : </b>Dinah Drake/Black Canary, 36, cis she/her, aromantic poly lesbian, qpps with Rene and Curtis</p><p> </p><p><b>Curtis Holt : </b>Maybe you two should get different phones?</p><p> </p><p><b>Curtis Holt : </b>Mr. Terrific, 38, trans guy (he/him), gaygaygay, qpp with Dinah ofc, romantically dating Rene</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear :</b> but we’re cheapskates</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear :</b> why get two of something when you get all you need with one</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear :</b> - Killer, not Caity</p><p> </p><p><b>Clone_Club : </b>Can I be removed from this group? I don’t need to be here; I’m only the collective girlfriend of femm-aligned Legends, they can inform me of any gatherings.</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>Babe how will the other teams get to know you then? You said you wanted to try dating other peeps outside the ship too</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>And you didn’t come to me? I’m offended. I know everybody</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>Agreed. We not hot enough for you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Clone_Club : </b>I can’t help who I am and am not attracted to </p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>but Charlie’s hot as hell</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>tease</p><p> </p><p><b>Trilie : </b>you home?</p><p> </p><p><b>Zari Tomaz : </b>Already at your door</p><p> </p><p><b>Patty Spivot : </b>Oh my</p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie Thawne : </b>I think they’re fucking</p><p> </p><p><b>Linda Park : </b>they’re definitely fucking</p><p> </p><p><b>Patty Spivot : </b>oh intros us three!! Patty, 27, mtf trans (she/her), bisexual, polyam, datin Barry </p><p>Iris Eddie Linda Caitlin Felicity</p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie Thawne : </b>&lt; 33, ftm trans (he/him), bi, polyam, Iris Bar Patty Linda Cait</p><p> </p><p><b>Linda Park : </b>also just &lt;, 29, cis she/her, bi, poly, Barry Patty Eddie Iris. </p><p> </p><p><b>Patty Spivot : </b>Sorry we were watching a show when this was made </p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>all good baby &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>manofsteel : </b>Yeah they’re fucking</p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie Thawne : </b>^ the sound of a broken man listening to his girlfriend bang a fate</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>sexy</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystalclear : </b>Not my field</p><p> </p><p><b>Oliver Queen : </b>green arrow 35 cis he/him with Barry Felicity Iris Sara, biromantic asexual so I wouldn’t know</p><p> </p><p><b>Mari McCabe : </b>Aces unite</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>hell yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry Wells : </b>seconded</p><p> </p><p><b>Biris West : </b>wHY IS MY DAD’S BOYFRIEND IN THIS CHAT</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>tHE H AND I IN MY CONTACTS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER OKAY</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASS-assin </b> removed <b>Harry Wells</b> from <b>Parentcule</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Izzy Bowin : </b>The Fiddler, 35, trans (she/her), bi, Sue</p><p> </p><p><b>Izzy Bowin : </b>eh fuck it Ralph wanna date?</p><p> </p><p><b>Ralph Dibny : </b>yes.</p><p> </p><p><b>transco : </b>he’s So red</p><p> </p><p><b>Kamilla Hwang : </b>it’s true</p><p> </p><p><b>/G/izmo : </b>Wait is Ava really looking for another gf?? Lena would be perfect for you!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Kate Kane :</b> exactly what I was thinking</p><p> </p><p><b>ASS-assin : </b>god i love how we just parade our partners to each other</p><p> </p><p><b>transest-man-alive : </b>us when the polycule meets up: need anything? Snacks, water, a condom? Like me know!</p><p> </p><p><b>Firegender : </b>and that’s why we’re objectively suprior to monos</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena LesBIan : </b>I think I speak for everyone when I say,</p><p><br/><b>Lena LesBian : </b>obviously</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm procrastinating on my english final and you'll never guess BUT IT WAS DUE ON FRIDAY and i'm. Ignoring it. :). I'm going to gay, neourdivergent hell, but,,, i can't make myself do work.................... hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh anyways do your finals kids</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Team Caitlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into Caitlin's phone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bored and dying, so you get this,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>West of Whomst</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>Hey early bird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>[google document link]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Good morning to you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Proofread?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>Happy day and yes please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>Linda’s fine, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Is Linda okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>You just know more about this topic since I’m like 99 percent sure Linda isn’t a vigilante</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence :</b>
  <span> ha knew it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>please 🥺</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>What is it on?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>It compares you and Frost’s cop-free vigilante immunity to the deputization of vigilante forces in Star City</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Also known as your husband and our partner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>you got it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>How long have you been awake writing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>I’ll only read it if you go to bed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>pfft,, fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>Thank you babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Get at least eight hours, Iris. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>harsh :’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>I wasn’t finished</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>You’re welcome and goodnight, I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>awwwww sap 😘 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>blackexcellence : </b>
  <span>Sighning off, love you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>White_as_snow : </b>
  <span>Make sure Barry gives me photo proof</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✨~Just Friends~✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Send me an Iris photo right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Asexuality</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>Sex-indifference and sexfavorable-ism??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Frick.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>#whenyouaccidentallybeaphobictoyourowncommunity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Just send the photo, Bar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>Suspicious. is this for science</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>It’s for the good of our girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>who stayed up until six am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Why don’t you know this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>oH i’m not w/ her I’m @Kara’s </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Gosh darn it, Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>Aw come on cait </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>one sec</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>You’re about to forgive me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>caity’s 3rd//4th whatever fave richie rich</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver Green : </b>
  <span>[photo of Iris passed out on Oliver’s couch with Felicity being strong armed as her blanket]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver Green : </b>
  <span>Felicity made a noble sacrifice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Caitlin Pink : </b>
  <span>And all of it against her will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Caitlin Pink : </b>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver Green : </b>
  <span>Any time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✨~Just Friends~✨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>Am I forgiven?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>You’ll find out at work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>I don’t think you understand how much i fear your wrath</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ :</b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>what if I get you a Caitlin Coffee from jitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mour 📝 : </b>
  <span>It might amplify your chances of survival</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meta ⚡️ : </b>
  <span>(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❤️‍🔥❤️‍🔥WUFESBAND❤️‍🔥❤️‍🔥</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Un-widow : </b>
  <span>Milk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Re-hubbied : </b>
  <span>Soy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Un-widow : </b>
  <span>Whole</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Re-hubbied : </b>
  <span>that type of morning huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Un-widow :</b>
  <span> It really is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(e)x files</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mulder : </b>
  <span>Frosty?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scully : </b>
  <span>Not yet. Dissociative fatigue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mulder : </b>
  <span>one sec</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mulder : </b>
  <span>Sara says Mona’s up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mulder : </b>
  <span>anddddd Sin silencing Frankie’s phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scully : </b>
  <span>I don’t want to wake up Frankieoh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scully : </b>
  <span>I love you boys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❤️‍🔥❤️‍🔥WUFESBAND❤️‍🔥❤️‍🔥</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Re-hubbied : </b>
  <span>and we you, cait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Split’ Hate Group</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) :</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD :</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) :</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>oh I got one exactly for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>lmao i get that so often!! Like yeah I have a dragon alter and an alter that’s just a talking bunny in a tux what of it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>Oh god yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>What about when they call it an alter /ego/ instead of personality</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>I would never harm anyone if not in self defense, say against an evil nipple,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>but i may or may not ask mick to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>Plausible deniability</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>😅🤭🤣😉😖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌈White hair, don’t care🌈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>[photo of Siobhan and Leslie in bed together, the shot cuts before you can see beyond bare shoulders]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>Got time?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>To be scarred for life? We don’t need to schedule that, it just happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian: </b>
  <span>Shit </span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>my hello caitlin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>you’ve woken up to worst</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>or should i say better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>That doesn’t mean I want a repeat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>yeah yeah we’re sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>Tell Killer to call us when she fronts?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>Deal, as long as you always make sure it’s Frost before you send nudes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>but that sounds so harddddddd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>Then no deal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>….?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>Hello?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>I was kicking her off the bed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>We’ll conform to your rules</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>And if you trigger her, I will kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>Jokes on you! Kara would murder me in five seconds flat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Fault In Our Stars. Literally. There’s So Many Mistakes In Space</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tannhausnow : </b>
  <span>[screenshot of the above chat]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dan-zor : </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dan-zor : </b>
  <span>I mean,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tannhausnow : </b>
  <span>Kara. Look at who you’ve become.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dan-zor : </b>
  <span>nOT ON PURPOSE :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌈White hair, don’t care🌈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>[screenshot of the above chat, curiously with the last two sentences cut off]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>In the wise words of transco ramon,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>We been knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shocker : </b>
  <span>bitch i fucking fell but sure you tka rht eufkcing cred</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>Shhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>We know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silesbian : </b>
  <span>Hey why is Linda spamming me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady-killer : </b>
  <span>Ignore her, she’s jealous that I’m proofreading Iris’ paper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Campaign 2k21</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>i ALWAYS PROOFREAD FOR HER CAITLIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>Are you a vigilante, Linda.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>I COULD BE HELLO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>That actually wouldn’t surprise me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>&gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor :</b>
  <span> But were you granted immunity for being a vigilante, Linda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>FU CK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>That’s what I thought</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>I love waking up to my girlfriends fighting over me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>Friendly fire, I’m sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>yeah I would literally die for Caitlin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>And I would die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>for any reason at all right now honestly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>shit is my paper that bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>Would you like ice cream and a heating pad and to hate-watch split?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>No, sorry, it’s not your paper-- which is all good, by the way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>And no, I’m not on my period</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>I always forget that Caitlin’s a cisgirl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>A cissy, if you will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>It’s DID fatigue and an uncureable migraine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>Ronnie get you whole milk yet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>Is Mona and Frankie online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>Barry got me coffee already and Ronnie picked up the milk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>Don’t worry about it, really, the team are doing their parts and Barry banished me on lab duty for some peace and quiet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>I can’t talk to her but I can tell Frost’s frustrated too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>We just wanna fricking switch already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>I’m sorry babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vice : </b>
  <span>I’m omw to Star rn, we can cuddle in silence until Frost gets here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>President : </b>
  <span>And they say romance is dead &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Med Advisor : </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Split’ Hate Group</b>
</p><p>
  <span>|</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>I am alive! Sin and Sara told me abt your headache :c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>Let’s cope via meme</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>the best way to cope besides bingewatching fantasy and writing fanfiction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>Neither of which are healthy if you’re using them to run away instead of as a temporary distraction so you can gather yourself until you feel ready for the task at hand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>this isn’t what I woke up at 5pm for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>Please fix your sleep schedule</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>Ummmm,, uno reverse card?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>Those who cannot do, teach</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>Magenta says no &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>:D(ID) : </b>
  <span>Frankie says yes papa &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) :</b>
  <span> Not your dad &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>:D(ID) :</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(OS):DD : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(D):I(D) : </b>
  <span>[meme]</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everybody loves Caitlin, including me, who is still completely obsessed with her almost a year after binging the fucking show,,</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly have no idea where the fuck this is going feel free to yell at me some plot bunnies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>